User blog:CUEREBEL/Huntik.com III: Factions, Main characters
I was able to retrieve some information from the old website using Wayback Machine. It's not much, but I hope it to be useful as a source. *'Part I ' *'Part II ' *'Part III (you are already here)' 'Part III of III' 'Factions' 'The Huntik Foundation' A loosely organized confederation of philanthropists, adventurers, and historians, the Huntik Foundation seeks to defend the world against the evil machinations of the Professor. The Foundation was created early in the 20th century by a group of likeminded Seekers who wanted to safeguard the secrets of the Titans. The Foundation is led by a council based in New York City and maintains operational bases all over the world. Dante Vale is counted among the top Seekers in the Huntik Foundation. He and his team adventure across the world, unearthing long-lost artifacts and pursuing Titans thought to have disappeared long ago. A typical Foundation operative is smart, spunky, and curious. He or she has a nose for a mystery and a keen sense of justice. Foundation operatives value teammates and work together in order to make the world a better place. 'The Organization' Reaching every corner of the globe, the Organization seeks to dominate the world through subterfuge, strong-arm tactics, and raw, brutal power. The mysterious Professor leads the Organization from his headquarters in Prague. The Professor founded the Organization to further his evil ends, but no one yet has discovered his ultimate agenda. DeFoe, Grier, and Rassimov are among the Organization's top operatives, attacking wherever and whenever the Professor wishes. Their goal is to bring the Foundation to its knees, crushing whoever stands in their way. A typical Organization operative is underhanded, ruthless, and cruel. He or she follows orders as long as it's advantageous but will quickly betray any leader who shows weakness. Organization teams are often held together by a sense of profit and opportunity. The moment that is gone, the team breaks. 'Main Characters' 'Lok Lambert' Lok Lambert is the son of legendary Seeker Eathon Lambert. Despite this, Lok was totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal put him on the Organization's radar. In no time, along with his classmate Sophie Casterwill, Lok was sprinting around the city in search of answers. Those answers came to him in the form of Dante Vale, the master Seeker who would become Lok's friend and mentor. Along with his Titan sidekick, Cherit, Lok and Sophie joined forces with Dante to travel the world as agents of the Huntik Foundation. Together, they unravel ancient mysteries, collect powerful Titans, and try to save the world from the domination of the Organization and their enigmatic leader known only as the Professor. 'Sophie Casterwill' Sophie Casterwill is a daughter of the secretive Casterwill order, a group of Seekers descended from Lord Casterwill, the world's first Seeker. She was orphaned as a young girl when her parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion in England. Her loyal bodyguard, Santiago, and the family's tutor/butler, LeBlanche, stepped in as guardians and saw to her upbringing and education. Sophie was a brilliant student and became an expert Seeker with deep knowledge of ancient history. She possesses an uncanny ability to master new powers and has the telltale Casterwill “sixth sense” for detecting magical energy in the field. Sophie was pulled into a life of adventuring for the Huntik Foundation when she and Lok discovered Eathon Lambert's secret journal. Since then, these two classmates fight the forces of the Organization and delve deep into the secrets of the ancient world alongside their allies Dante, Zhalia, and Sophie's favorite Titan, Sabriel. 'Dante Vale' Dante Vale is the Huntik Foundation's top Seeker and the leader of the adventuring group of Lok, Sophie, and Zhalia. Known worldwide for his wit, strength, and collection of powerful Titans, Dante is a friend to every hero and an enemy to every villain. Along with his signature Titan, the powerful Caliban, Dante has played an enormous role in several major events in the modern Seeker world. In his younger days, Dante learned under the seeker called Metz, who would later become a Huntik Foundation Council member. His relationship with Metz found him fighting beside Eathon Lambert and Simon deau on multiple occasions during his youth. Unlike his mentors, Dante is an unusually talented martial artist, relying on his melee abilities almost as much as his Seeker powers. He focuses on and perfects powers that enhance his melee ability more than standard blast and shield powers. 'Zhalia Moon' Few understand the true Zhalia Moon. The variety of roles she has played in the lives of those around her is vast: orphan, daughter, protégé, operative, villain, hero, and friend. Adopted as a young girl by the Organization scientist known only as Klaus, she was raised in the company of evil men. Tempted by power and seduced by a need to belong, Zhalia became a devoted Organization agent specializing in the art of subterfuge. Zhalia's most important spy assignment remains her masterful infiltration of Dante's Huntik Foundation team. Over the course of her many adventures alongside Dante, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit, Zhalia started to shake off her dark upbringing. She saw hope in them, and she saw a reason to love. It was not until she had turned on these new friends, betraying them into the hands of her adoptive father, Klaus, that she truly understood what she was becoming. That's when she decided to act. 'Cherit' There are many reasons why Cherit is among the more interesting Titans known to Seekers. For one, by some unknown accident or genius operation, his essence became separated from his Amulet thousands of years ago. Now, unlike his Titan cousins, Cherit is always invoked and somehow manages to stay anchored to our reality despite the separation from his Amulet. Another result of this separation is Cherit's ability to communicate in human language. He is the only Titan in recorded history to do so, as all other Titans are only known to communicate with their human counterparts through telepathic impression. Cherit was a long-time companion of Eathon Lambert, and upon his son's entry into the world of Seekers and Titans, Cherit made contact and quickly became Lok's best friend and loyal sidekick. Now Cherit adventures alongside Lok, Sophie, Dante, and Zhalia, protecting the world from the evil Organization. 'DeFoe' Little is known about DeFoe's background, but his rocket-like rise through the Organization hierarchy is legendary within Suit circles. Within a matter of months DeFoe was promoted through the Suit ranks to be a prominent leader of his own Suit squad. Known for his high expectations, efficiency, and sadistic obsession with acid, DeFoe is feared by friend and foe alike. Alongside his loyal right-hand man, Grier, DeFoe's mission has been the same for months: track Dante Vale and his team of Foundation Seekers and stop them from interfering in the Organization's plans. With endless hatred, DeFoe pursues Dante and friends using his squad of Suit operatives, his signature Titan, the venomous Kreutalk, and an array of poisonous powers. 'Grier' At first glance, Grier comes off as a robotic yes-man, just another arm of his commander DeFoe, but under his seemingly blind loyalty is a much more complex, likeable man. He is an idealist as well as a loyalist, always committed to bringing order to a chaotic world. Though few are aware of this, Grier was raised on a secret Seeker island-nation called Sutos, where his father ruled as leader. His family had led the people of this nation to an orderly, happy existence before Grier moved on to the Organization to do his part to bring order to the world using his Seeker skills. Grier and the Huntik Foundation Seeker Dante Vale have an interesting relationship, as both recognize the other fights primarily for the good of mankind (though they have very different ideas of what that means). Their conflicts are often resolved between their two gargantuan Titans: Dante's Metagolem and Grier's signature bear-brawler, Breaker. 'Professor' Within the Organization, very little is known about the history of their enigmatic leader known simply as the Professor. To Metz, Dante, and very few others, however, the Professor was known for many years by his real name, Simon Judeau. Best friend and adventuring partner to Metz (Dante's mentor), Simon was a Seeker prodigy the likes of which the world hadn't seen for centuries, but this was not enough for Simon. Simon left his friends and convictions behind when presented with the opportunity to obtain ultimate power, which he received, but at a horrible cost. Simon became the Professor and founded the Organization, an international cadre of Seekers devoted to the Professor's twisted vision for control of the world. The Professor possesses perhaps the most powerful collection of Titans in all of Seekerdom, and he's rumored to have at least one of the powerful Legendary Titans. 'Titans' 'Caliban' Presently Caliban is known as the favored Titan of Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation's most talented Seeker, but in ancient times the name Caliban rang loudest in the jungles of South America. That's where Aztec kings uncovered two rare Caliban Amulets and used the Titan to conquer their enemies and build their empires. Reckless in his martial arts execution compared to the more organized efforts of brawler-Titans like Sabriel and Freelancer, Caliban's ferocious attitude makes him unpredictable, which is an enormous advantage against more formal combat styles. With Titan armor of the highest quality and a massive blade coveted by anyone who has witnessed its power, Caliban has been the linchpin in the rise of more than one empire, and he will continue to be used by Seekers, good or evil, to shape the future of Earth. 'Feyone' Feyone is equipped with the unusual combination of light armor and heavy weaponry. With little more than a helmet and leather protecting her from attacks, one would think this female brawler Titan was doomed to fall to a well-placed jab, but she leverages her lack of armor perfectly, moving with a speed and grace that no armor-clad Titan can match. Watching her dodge the strikes of her enemies is like watching a giant do gymnastics: it doesn't seem possible with her size, but Titans regularly surpass the expectations of humans. Once known as a favored Titan of the Amazonian tribe of women warriors, Feyone was often mistaken as human at a distance, luring in would-be attackers. But the fact that Feyone was quite a bit more than human would become immediately obvious to whichever unfortunate foe was first to engage her on the battlefield, though said foe would rarely have time to process this realization. 'Freelancer' Surfacing for the first time in modern history in the rolling green hills of England, Freelancer became the favored Titan of medieval knight Seekers. Upon seeing the effectiveness of Freelancer's armor and weapons in combat, the knights built similar equipment. The knights, however, were unable to wield a javelin quite on par with the size of Freelancer's, as he possessed an enormous right fist that allowed him to control a massive weapon. Along with the advantages of his powerful armor and deadly javelin, Freelancer is able to execute a ferocious charge when threatened. Many knights have attempted to mimic his charge on horseback, but their agility always suffers in comparison. Freelancer became the first Titan belonging to the young Seeker Lok, who has wielded him against many Organization agents over the course of his adventures. 'Gareon' Much like the smallest insects have the deadliest venom, Gareon is the epitome of the smallest foes packing the biggest punch. Like a magical chameleon, his Titan-scales can bend the light around him, rendering him nearly invisible against any surface. This unique ability allows Gareon to sneak behind enemies in combat and blast them with the powerful energy rays from his eyes. His stealthiness also makes him a talented scout. He is regularly used to cross enemy lines and report back with valuable information. Zhalia Moon received Gareon as her first Titan after being adopted by the Organization scientist Klaus. Training for years alongside her Titan, they developed a bond much tighter than most Seekers ever have with their Titans. Able to anticipate each other's needs in combat and work together like no other, they are a powerful duo and should not be underestimated. 'Hydramaskar' Like his Titan cousin, the seven-headed Hydra of Greek legend, the Hydramaskar of Aztec mythology wields a different power for each head on his body and cannot be destroyed unless each head is neutralized. While the Hydramaskar Titan has only three heads, each packs a very significant and unique punch. Fire bolts, ice rays, and shadow magic are Hydramaskar's primary ranged abilities. He can also enhance his strength and enchant his claws with any magic from his arsenal, transforming the already deadly beast into an unstoppable melee force. 'Jeweled Colossus' This hulking warrior Titan might come off as materialistic on first glance, with his sparkling collection of encrusted gems, but the reality of the situation is much more interesting. Any experienced Seeker knows that Titans have no interest in earthly wealth, and any greed they might display would only be a reflection of a Seeker that once controlled them. Jeweled Colossus is reflecting no such greed. The gems buried deep into his skin act first as a super-strong armor that leaves him with almost total maneuverability. With a normal suit of armor, warriors are slowed down by the connection between joints and the sheer weight, but the Colossus's armor has no such drawbacks. The Jeweled Colossus is also able to produce a magical glow within his body, and he can modify the lights he gives off by directing the energy through different gems to daze, confuse, frighten, or even hypnotize enemies. 'Jokoul' The Jokoul Titan was almost forgotten after 2,000 years passed without a single discovery of a Jokoul Amulet. Once a very common and sought-after Titan, the sudden disappearance of seemingly every Jokoul was a great mystery. The Professor solved this mystery when he uncovered a cavern deep within the Carpathian mountains containing dozens of active and angry Jokoul Titans. It turns out, a crazed 1st century Seeker known only as Qwitonn became obsessed with Jokoul Titans, and he traveled the continent collecting every Jokoul Amulet he could find. As he grew older, Qwitonn became a hermit living in the Carpathians. He was recorded twice visiting a nearby village wearing his collection of Jokoul Amulets and little else. After a five-day battle with the horde of Jokouls, the Professor distributed their Amulets among his most loyal Suits. Jokoul uses no weapons apart from fists, feet, and horns, and he possesses the ability to go berserk when outnumbered. 'Kreutalk' Kreutalk is a fairly unusual Titan, with very few copies existing in the modern world. A frightening sight to see, Kreutalk has the head of a cobra and floats with the power of his serpentine hood. He is able to spit venomous acid at enemies, and he can use this magical compound to dissolve locks, burn holes through doors, and destroy incriminating evidence. Kreutalk is especially dangerous in the hands of DeFoe, the senior operative in the Organization and leader of a squad of Suits. DeFoe regularly wields Kreutalk against Dante and his Huntik Foundation Seekers, using Kreutalk's acid spit to destroy clues when both groups are unraveling the same mysteries. 'Redcap' A Redcap Amulet is the most common and important piece of equipment assigned to Organization Suits. A powerful yet easy-to-control Titan, Redcap makes the perfect first Amulet for devoted Suit operatives. Redcap is an intimidating storm of claws and teeth, muscle and bone. His red eyes strike fear into the enemies of the Organization and his presence alone is often enough to break the will of a captive Seeker. In ancient times, the Egyptian general Dovhi-tep possessed a dozen Redcap Titans himself, and over the course of many years he built up the focus to control them all at once. This army of terrifying Titans led Dovhi-tep to many victories and established his (and Redcap's) reputation as a force to be reckoned with. 'Sabriel' Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. Possessing no ranged abilities and only average strength, her skills are compacted into her phenomenal martial ability. With her mighty rapier and armor stronger than anything forged by human blacksmiths, she is a terrifying opponent in close quarters. Sabriel has another special ability that's little-known except by those Seekers fortunate enough to have wielded the Titan. She is able to fight through a level of damage that would normally destroy a Titan and send it back into an Amulet. Of course, this power is rarely used, as it can cause irreversible damage to Sabriel's Amulet, which is the source of all her strength. Nonetheless, it is a powerful ability to possess in those moments when the survival of your Titan goes hand in hand with your own survival. 'Solwing' Solwing was a valuable asset to the ancient Greek Seekers who controlled him. He played many roles in those ancient times: messenger, soldier, scout, and friend. In the time before email, the ability of Seekers to send a message over great distances in a matter of minutes in the capable claws of Solwing was a powerful advantage. At war, Solwing's agile wings took him over enemy forces, and he was able to report back to his Seekers with invaluable information on their enemies' positions. On the battlefield, Solwing was no less valuable. His claws can slash at enemies or carry them away. His beak can pierce the strongest armor and he can send a gust of powerful wind to stop small Titans in their tracks and slow down larger ones. A faithful Titan to Dante Vale, Solwing's effectiveness to Seekers stretches into the modern age as he fights alongside the Huntik Foundation. 'Strix' Strix Titans are common and require very little energy for a Seeker to invoke, so they are often summoned in groups of two or three. Rather than blasting enemies with magic or engaging them in melee combat, Strix Titans are their own weapons. The invoking Seeker uses Strix much like a Raypulse, directing them at a target, but unlike a standard blast power, Strix are able to maneuver around obstacles and track their target for great distances. Upon impact, Strix Titans ignite in an explosion of magical energy, often destroying even the most powerful Titans. The only way to stop these heat-seeking Titans is to destroy them before they make impact, but doing so is not easy, as Strix are fast, agile, and small. 'The Riderless Chariot' The ultimate in Seeker transportation, The Riderless Chariot Titan has loyally served many of the most powerful Seeker warlords in the history of our world. This unusual Titan is a nightmare on the battlefield that will haunt the dreams of anyone fortunate (or possibly unfortunate) enough to make it home after a confrontation with him. The Riderless Chariot is equipped with all manner of blades and trip wires, and the horse Titans themselves burn with eternal fire that works both offensively as a weapon and defensively to keep melee Titans at a distance. Seekers and Seeker-sized Titans can hop onto The Riderless Chariot, though the chariot-Titan cannot be steered (staying at least partially true to his name). In his tow, a rider is merely a gunner in a tank, and the chariot is a weapon at the whim of a pilot and since said whim is often go very fast and crash into enemies, any freeloaders better hold on tight! 'Wolf Knight' Along with his close Titan cousin Fenris, Wolf Knight is largely responsible for many of the werewolf legends that emerged out of England at the beginning of the 11th century. While the tales of a werewolf's maddening rage came primarily from the more aggressive, uncontrolled Fenris, the associations with the full moon and transformation from man to wolf-man can be attributed to the abilities of Wolf Knight. Full moon iconography adorns Wolf Knight's armor, and his wolf-like traits are all enhanced under the light of the brightest moons. He never reverts entirely into a humanoid form, but on evenings with a new moon (that is, no moon at all), his claws, strength, fur, and senses are significantly less pronounced and less powerful. Under the glow of the fullest moons, however, there is little chance of anyone stopping Wolf Knight. 'Breaker' Breaker is one of the most powerful Titans in the Organization. He is a massive, four-armed bear with ancient tribal origins, as you can see by the markings on his body. He fights furiously for his master, Grier, and he's one of the few Titans who can defeat Caliban singlehandedly. Breaker is a traditional fighting Titan: all fangs and claws, with a dreadful roar that frightens inexperienced Seekers. Even a single moment of distraction can prove deadly, so it's critical to keep your wits about you when Breaker is invoked. Category:Blog posts